A Battle Force 5 Christmas
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Spinner's excited about CHRISTMAS! NO MEAN REVIEWS! I tried. XP I kind of rushed it.


**LOL I saw this for some 'Countdown to Christmas' Ornament, and I thought it was TOO cute! Plus it reminded me of someone...**

**NO MEAN REVIEWS!**

* * *

An eager Cortez ran down the hallway at the crack of dawn.

Not once did Spinner think about the new teammates, A.J. and Tezz, and weather or not he was making a good impression. Not even the sun was up yet, and he was making a lot of noise. First, he fell in the kitchen and and caused the domino effect on a bundle of pots and pans. After that, he hit his shoulder on the walls that made up the long narrow hallway of the Hub, and his cry of pain in result of smacking his funny bone, without a doubt made someone awaken.

Spinner practicly bursted though his leader's white wooden door, and slipped while rounding a corner to the bathroom.

"Vert! Heh-heh! VERT!" He yelled as he ran through the bathroom door. "What?" The leader whisper-yelled. Vert was in the shower, his hair swept off to the side. Steam arose from the smudgy glass doors.

"Do you know what day it is?"

He though for a moment before answering. "December first?"

Excitement filled the Cortez's face as he let out a squeal of joy. "YES! Only 25 days left until, CHRISTMAS!"

The blond stood there with an annoyed attitude. "So?" He went back to washing his hair.

"'_So'_? So we get to see family! So we get presents! So we get a Christmas-Friggin-TREE! C'mon Vert! Where's your holiday spirit, _Feliz Navidad _brotha'!" He said with an accent. Vert chuckled and replied, 'Merry Christmas' I'm guessing?"

"You guessed correctly." Spinner replied and ran out to go bug someone else.

* * *

Spinner skipped merrily over to the Red-Headed Brit in the Living Room. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey-STANFORD!" He yelled.

Stanford groaned. "Tell me it's no-"

"THEEERE'S ONLY 23 DAYS, 2 HOURS, 17 MINUTES AND 32 SECONDS Until..."

The red-head leaned backwards and butted in before Spinner could finish. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Let me guess! CAR-ISTMAS?"

"I was going to say Candy Canes and Family, but sure!" He laughed of his friend's guessing, and tossed something in Stanford's lap. He picked it up and opened it. "Oh God..." He groaned.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU LITTLE RED-HEAD, YOU!" With that, Spinner kissed the other males cheeks and skipped off merrily.

It was a card decorated with glitter and bells. On the inner side, was writing. But not just any ordinary writing. In huge block letters, colored in red was A heart in the middle of "**I**" and "**CHRISTMAS**".

* * *

Agura was upgrading the Tangler. Doing repairs, offering help to others, etc.

She was at peace, until _he who must not be named at the time_walked in. "Agura." He said in a singing voice. The young woman sighed and turned. She had heard the others stories of how Spinner was coming in at random times and telling everyone how many hours and seconds were left until Christmas.

"Yeah Spin?"

"Shesh! Why such Melancholy 'tude? Do you know how close it is to December 25th? Santa will NOT be happy with you!" He laughed sarcastically. "There's only 16 days, 6 hours, 47 minutes and 10 seconds left until the 2010th anniversary of the birth of Jesus! Jeez, and I thought _you_ were a Christian!"

Spinner did a fake scoffed and walked away like a girl. Like a cheerleader with a snobby demeanor.

"Well!" Agura snickered.

* * *

A.J. was snoring silently in his newly made bed. It was soft and comfortable. But was ruined with the weight of something that was 117 pounds. "A.J..." He soothingly whispered and stroked the new member's shoulder.

A.J. giggled, still lost in his dreams. "Stop it!" He said back.

"You wanna know something...?"

"Heh... yeah..."

Spinner hooked one leg around A.J., and leaned in closely so he could hear clearly. "There's only... 11 DAYS, 21 HOURS, 2 MINUTES AND 37 SECONDS LEFT UNTIL CHRISTMAS!" He screamed into the sleeping man's ear.

That woke him up...

He tumbled off of his bed and began letting out shrieks of terror. "SPINNER!" He asked aloud. The other teammate nodded. "YES! Presents are right around the corner. Just think! Hot Chocolate..." He paused and finished with the obvious. "Chocolate... yeah..."

Sighing and wrapping an arm around his new friend, Spinner dazed off into his mind.

* * *

As the young Zoom was practicing his newly instructed moves, a terribly lifeless looking Cortez walked in. "Spin? What's wrong?"

The spikey-haired boy just sighed in responce. "Oh... nothing..."

"Why so glum?" Zoom asked as he sat next to his pal.

Finally, Spinner broke the silence. "Guess what?" Zoom nodded, as if to give a secret cue.

"Well... I lost these awesome gold rings I was supposed to give you all for Christmas presents, but I was kept up all night by these calling birds." He started seriously. "I lost them in the BattleZone two days ago... and I just can't find them!"

"Don't worry! They'll turn up eventually!" Zoom cheered, but was turned down.

"Nah... they're gone for good. Plus... have you ever seen those 'Home Alone Movies'? Well, I wanted to give Grace one of the two little ornament doves I had, but... I-I'm just afraid she'll say no! They were turtle dove ornaments too, and they were soooo cute!"

"This is your saddest excuse yet, but I have to admit... that ring thing really got me! Good one!" Zoom patted Spinner on the back, who just smiled with satisfaction.

"How many hours or days left?"

"8 days, 4 hours, 20 minutes, and 1 second." He yelled before going off to plan his next victim's attack.

* * *

Tezz was in the gym, getting a few tests done. The teams head adviser, a female blue Sentient was holding his shirt, while Tezz was taking in deep breaths when asked. "In..." She started, a bit annoyed, he inhaled deeply and held it.

"Out..." Sage declared. He sighed of relief. "I have to tell you Sage, I am perfectly fine. My body is in good shape! Well, slight paleness here to there, but other than this, nothing." He said while laying down on the padded floor.

"Bring your knee to your chest please." She said as if he wasn't talking at all. He rolled his eyes and slowly did as she told.

"Good... good..." She commented as recording data.

Spinner walked in and crossed one leg over the other while watching the two. "Hey, Tezz!"

"Hello elder Cortez..." He shook his head and let the Sentient listen to his heartbeat.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" He asked.

He nodded.

Spinner got close to him and whispered, "There's only 1 day, 19 hours, 34 minutes and 52 seconds until Christmas..." With that, Spinner ran out of the gym doors like a maniac. "AHHHH!" He squealed with excitement.

* * *

The older Cortez was asleep just as his brother entered the room.

He gently nudged his shoulder.

"Hmmm...?" The other one moaned. His hair was a mess, and his head just plopped back down in his pillow.

"Bro... guess what?" Sherman asked and allowed everyone in.

Spinner groaned and sniffled. Vert put a small preset at his side. "It's Christmas morning."

Immediately the Cortez's eyes snapped open and witnessed everyone in the team in their pajamas. "No BattleZones today, no training, just friends and presents." Sherman informed and handed him another gift. Tezz sat at his bedside and put a huge gift on the floor. Stanford just laughed at his expressions.

"So? C'mon! Get up! YOU LAZY BAG OF PUDDING!" Agura giggled and pulled him out of his soft sheets.

"I want to open my gifts before I have to leave to see my mom in Atlanta! LETS GO!" Vert huffed and picked Spinner up and over his shoulder. He walked into the decorated living room and threw him onto the couch. Stanford passed out his gifts to them all and let them open the wrapping paper.

Vert passed his out next and went to his room to grab his suitcase. "Okay, let me get my hugs and kisses so I can go. My older brother is OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW." He pulled Agura into a tight hug, then embraced Sherman before he said goodbye. Spinner got up and ran outside to hand him his gift. "VERT VERT VERT VERT VERT! Here. You can use it on the trip."

He thanked Spinner and put his bags in the backseat. "Tell the others I said don't miss me too much." He got into the car and waved bye to them all.

"Who's that?" Asked the driver. He whipped blond hair out of his eyes and straightened his slim black glasses. "One of your friends...?"

Vert nodded. "Just a teammate..." He opened the paper off of his present.

"**'THE BOOK OF AWESOME... SNOWDAYS, BAKERY AIR, FINDING MONEY IN YOUR POCKET AND OTHER SIMPLE, BRILLIANT THNGS'**... Cool."

He flipped the cover open and read the first story. "Thanks Spin." He smiled and placed the book in his bag.

Vert's brother smirked and drove out of the salt flats. "So, you ready to see mama?" He asked.

The blond nodded and looked back. "I really wanted to drive the Saber, but there's only one seat, heh. But thanks for this anyways. Man! I missed you!"

His brother laughed and turned away. "Yeah... I missed you too. It's nice to get the family back together."

Vert stared out the window of the car and sighed. He missed them all already.

* * *

P=

I TRIED! DX LOL I had to make this before Christmas and I was really goin at it! XD

In case ur wondering,

Vert also got a shirt that was red and it said:

**LIFEGUARD**

**MATTHEW 14:22-32**

**MINE WALKS ON WATER**

=) I have the shirt too. XP


End file.
